


Tiny Dancer?

by Pasta_snek



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Breakfast, Dancer Keith (Voltron), Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Keith (Voltron) Can't Cook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pasta_snek/pseuds/Pasta_snek
Summary: Here have a very short story that I might make into a longer more detailed one. This is vaguely based off the song Tiny Dancer?? Love you.





	Tiny Dancer?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jellyfish_Tacos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellyfish_Tacos/gifts).



> I am working on a more detail short story for this! Please leave kudos if you enjoyed!

Keith stood in the spotlight, he had just finished his big performance. He held his pose until the lights flashed off. The audience roared loud like the ocean. Shiro rushed onto the pitch black platform to congratulate Keith even though he isn't suppose to. They hug, laughing. Shiro and keith leave the stage together, holding hands. The manager is not very happy with Shiro, but Shiro and Keith are too happy to care. This had been Keith's first big performance and he had succeeded so he is thrilled. 

 

Later Shiro is giving Keith a drive home and Keith falls asleep leaning against Shiro's shoulder. (This probably isn't very safe but shhhhh I don't care.) 

 

Shiro puts his jacket on Keith's shoulder, and turns down the radio so he wont wake up. They get stuck in traffic but Shiro doesn't mind. Eventually he makes it to Keith's house and he sits there not wanting to move. He falls asleep in the car as well with Keith still leaning on his shoulder.

They wake up surprised to still be in the car. They laugh about it and Keith invites Shiro into his house. They find Krolia is asleep on the counter next to the phone, Keith makes some breakfast after a first attempt for them. He wakes up Krolia who scolds him for disappearing, Shiro of course blames himself, keith isn't having any of it. The three of them sit down and eat some semi burnt bacon and eggs, talking and having a good time. 


End file.
